Ice Cream
by RGaffney
Summary: AlfredxReader. After you break up with your boyfriend, your best friend Alfred comforts you with country music and ice cream.


**_***Just like my France one-shot: long train rides + bored + country songs = America one-shots***_**

"Pass me the hot fudge sauce." You told Alfred.

Alfred passed the jar to you. "Isn't this bad for your health? Don't you have dance try-outs next week for school?"

"Don't care." You grumbled. "Give me the whipped cream."

Alfred added some cream to his bowl before passing the can to you. You finished off the ReddiWhip can and tossed it into the garbage can.

"Really, you should watch your food. With all this ice cream, you might explode." Alfred said.

"If I explode and die, that will be the best thing for me." You said, digging into the bowl of ice cream.

"Wow. Arthur was that bad about breaking up?" Alfred asked.

"He totally left me standing there! In the hallway at school! Everyone heard it and he just walked away like nothing was wrong." You started to cry.

Nothing could be worse than having your boyfriend dump you. Especially when your boyfriend was super cute and very nice to you. You tried to be nice to him, too. You don't know why Arthur called it off, but he just walked up to you by the lockers in school and said: "It's over, _." Then he walked away and went to his next class while you stood there. Everyone around you froze and then slowly walked around you, patting you on the back and saying they were sorry. A lot of people thought that you two were the cutest couple in school. But there was nothing better than venting about it and eating ice cream with your best guy friend, Alfred F. Jones. When you came home crying from school, Alfred came shortly afterwards with tons of ice cream, hoping to cheer you up (ice cream always solved your problems – you were a dancer so you'd just dance it off later).

Alfred patted you on the back and handed you another tissue. "Wow. That really sucks. Did you say anything to him that made him want to break up?"

You shook your head. "He just wanted to end it. Someone told me he was going back to England and he didn't want to carry a relationship overseas."

"That's horrible! He should have made it more reasonable or be a man!" Alfred growled.

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's over." You started to cry.

Alfred wrapped an arm around you. "Hey, it's ok. You've still got awesome friends like me, huh? You're not alone."

You looked up at Alfred and smiled. He always found a way to make you smile and laugh, even when you just broke up with someone.

"And I mean, who needs a guy like that? Nice pretty girls like you deserve a lot more than stuck-up tea-drinkers who dump you at a drop of a hat."

You shrugged. "Yeah. You're right. That wasn't nice of him."

"That was downright awful of him! Screw him! He doesn't deserve you!"

"Thanks, Alfred." You said. "Hand me the remote."

Alfred gave you the TV remote and watched you flip through the channels. "Wait! Stop! Buffy the Vampire Slayer is on!"

You didn't stop and kept flipping through.

"Ah! No! Country Music Video Channel is doing a special about the best country songs! Stop flipping!"

"My break-up, my TV, my house, my rules." You teased Alfred.

Alfred grabbed the remote and flipped back. "I helped you get over that break-up, I always watch this TV, I practically live in this house, so I have 50% control over what we watch!"

"No! Give it back!" You laughed. You reached over for the remote, tipping over your bowl of ice cream. You gave an exasperated sigh. "Look what you made me do, Al! Great, just great. I'll be back." You got up to get some paper towels.

As you bent down to get the ice cream, Alfred took a little ice cream out of his bowl and put it down the back of your shirt. You gave a yelp at the cold contact. You turned to Alfred, who turned on the Country Music Video Channel and acted like nothing happens. You growled and picked up some of your ice cream and smacked Alfred in the face with a little of the ice cream. Alfred laughed and wiped his face off. He took some of his ice cream in his hand and put it down the front of your shirt before jumping off the couch and running away from you. _I'm Only Me When I'm With You_ played to the hectic madness that started. You took a can of whipped cream and chased after Alfred.

Alfred rounded your house, coming back into the living room, where he fell into a puddle of melted ice cream. You jumped on top of Alfred and started squirting the whipped cream in his face. Alfred begged for mercy as the cream got behind his glasses and he couldn't see. He reached for the bottle of chocolate sauce and poured it over you as he recovered his eyesight. You screamed as your clothes got covered in chocolate. Reaching up to the nearby couch, you took Alfred's ice cream and threw a scoop into his face. Alfred frowned playfully.

"Hey! That's not nice!" He teased. He took the whipped cream from you and squirted you with it. You squealed and laughed. Alfred turned to get away, but you jumped on his back, ice cream in your hand. You pulled on his belt, pulling his pants away from his skin.

"Don't do it!" Alfred screamed, knowing your evil plan of where you were going to put the ice cream.

"You started it!" You yelled back.

"I'd never do that to you!" Alfred yelled. "Please, have mercy! My ass will freeze! Please!"

You got off of Alfred and put the remaining ice cream into Alfred's ice cream bowl. "Feel lucky, punk?" You teased.

Alfred gave you an evil smile and jumped on top of you, taking the ice cream off of his face and clothes and smearing it over your head and shoulders. You yelled and laughed at Alfred, who beamed as his plan worked.

"Ow! I've got a cramp in my side! Ow! Stop!" You laughed. Alfred stopped covering you with ice cream and just sat there, pining you to the ground so you couldn't squirm away.

"My parents will kill me when they get home!" You said. "Look what we did!"

Alfred shrugged. "We didn't get the furniture messy. We just need to clean ourselves off and then clean the floor. Easy-peasy!"

You sighed. "You are one hell of a boy, Alfred."

Alfred smiled and stared down at you. There was something about the air that slowly changed. It sure wasn't how you looked, because you were still covered in chocolate and melted ice cream. It wasn't something you said, besides: "Alfred F. Jones, I will murder you!" It might have been the way Alfred looked at you. His head turned slightly to the side and he stared at your eyes with his crystal blue ones.

Alfred leaned down slowly and hesitantly kissed you. You gave a small sigh and closed your eyes. Arthur was cute and his kisses were good, but they were nothing compared to Alfred's gentle kiss. After you parted from the kiss, Alfred wiped a finger across your neck to remove the chocolate sauce. Alfred licked it off of his finger and smiled at you.

"Did I ever tell you that you're cute?" Alfred asked.

"No. Well, not in this kind of way." You blushed.

"Well ya are!" Alfred said. "You're really cute. Beautiful even." Alfred traced your lips with your fingers. "Well, I mean, if you like me as well."

You paused, thinking about Arthur. He did dump you unfairly…and Alfred was so kind to you…

You answered Alfred silent question of "Do you like me?" by kissing him again. It was the most romantic moment, on the floor, covered in ice cream and chocolate sauce with Alfred, who couldn't love you any more.

_*****Thank you for reading this! Also, read my sister's fics! Her name is SuperAwesomeDia. Please read!*****_


End file.
